Alien Device
by shikyoseinen
Summary: The Alien device; a mysterious artifact entering the world of shinobi many many many years ago. Now, the war continues. Who are the masters? Who are the servants? Nobody knows. a secret war is taking place. Where? Konoha Village; thousand if not thousand of years after the end of the Shinobi age. Rated M for violence.


Somewhere, across the dimension planes lies a world that while strange yet possesses a mystical feel which attract many towards it. It is a world of savagery and monsters; for a long time there have been conflicts across all nations of that world and many today would refer it as the "The Age of Shinobi".

Just like any other civilization, it came to an end and every inch of its culture faded with time and became part of the past long forgotten by the people of that world.

What changed things was an "alien device" which arrived across the dimensions; appearing in the world of shinobi many years later the legendary fourth shinobi war.

Just like other legend that this world possess, the alien device remains to be popular among the populace.

And thus let the story begin.

* * *

**Night time (The Great naruto Bridge) **

"Amazing, this is the power of a Saber Class servant…."

He grinned at the sight of the debt collectors that chased after him who were slaughtered one by- one like animals.

The killer? Servant Saber.

The master cooed as he watched the entire carnage. Who knew he was on the rigt track for once. heck, his problems solved in less than a day.

How did it began? Oh yeah-

"_Tell me more about this "alien device", a man in a suit asked the prisoner they captured. _

_The prisoner in question can be described as an average looking man with a family. However, what his neighbours didn't know was that the prisoner held a great secret that many would have been willing to kill for. _

_The prisoner looked away, refusing to answer his interrogator._

_"You're not making this easier for yourself," the interrogator advised."Tell you what, I'll just read what I know about this alien device and you just fill in the blanks."_

_As for the prisoner, he would've just ignored it. _

_"The Alien Device." he emphasized. "A mysterious object that came to our world in which has been associated with countless beliefs that it is capable of granting wishes of anyone who wields it. Of course, the real question should be, where did it come from?"_

_The prisoner almost snorted in amusement._

_"Good, I seem to finally caught your attention." The interrogator smirked. _

_In response, the prisoner muffled as if cursing himself for the slip._

_"The truth is that The origins of "The Alien Device" have always been mystery to this world as nobody has ever found it nor determine its origins." _

_He then takes out photographs of illustrations of gigantic sized beasts along with a picture of the moon you can find online. _

_"The alien device is one of the many sources of myths and legends next to the existence of tailed beast that is said to wreak havoc upon the world if unleashed and the moon being a gigantic piece of technology used to make all humans submissive." _

_He tapped his finger on the table to grip the prisoners' attention. "All of this was never proven to be true and the populace believe it so for as long as they can remember."_

_The prisoner glared at him as if wondering why is he given such explanation he knows better than anyone else that such things does exist, according to the old scrolls from his family._

_"What do you say that I know of its origin?" _

_Whatever though the prisoner have at the moment, the last statement by his captor caught his attention._

_"I am the descendant of one of those aliens; magus is a proper term I would use to describe myself. For generations, my family has been researching about the alien device and the knowledge that was passed down by the other world. It all ends with failures and deaths as they were punished by the people for the forbidden arts they practiced." _

_Another one? Like me? The prisoner thought to himself. he never expected to meet someone who has the same family root as he is; their ancestors being magus in this world ._

_The man then jumped on the table as he looks at the prisoner. "But now, I found you of all people, a descendant of another magus trapped in this world just like mine did. Our forefathers brought the alien device here into this world to make use of it for themselves, don't you think that it's our responsibility to continue what they started?" __His eyes look hungry, hungry for power and dominance as he lays down every word of the sentence._

_The prisoner looks at him as if gauging him of his convictions. The eyes he saw look as if he's being possessed,_

_"Well, I want to participate in this war" The interrogator opens a small case which reveals a broken shard of a sword. "And I know exactly who to summon." He smiled with glee._

_This shard came from the sword that was once belonged to one of the seven swordsman of the mist, __**Zabuza**__._

_"Now tell me; how do I summon servant Saber for this war?" The man removed the tape covering the prisoner;'s mouth. _

_The darkness engulfed the interrogation room as a scream can be heard but sadly nobody can hear the prisoner's agony inside the ancient chambers. _

_"Tell me! How do I summon Saber!" _

**Alien Device**

**Disclaimer**

**Characters from Naruto don't belong to me. Narutoverse elements is the same; doesn't belong to me either. Type-moon elements also don't belong to me. **

**OCs on the other hand, is a different matter. **

**Notes: **

**The fic takes place thousand/thousands of years after the end of the 4th shinobi war. **

The story takes place in Konoha, now a famous tourist attraction in the land of fire. If one can say nice things about the place, it has to be the fact that the food especially the ramen is the best in the entire nation itself. For generations, Konoha is well known for its humongous face sculptures of the previous kages during the Old Age of Shinobi.

Speaking of the face statues, the years going by has made the main attraction look making a few of them difficult to recognize at first glance. One of the prominenet one is the face sculpture of an old man known as the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

In general, Konoha is a cultural city in the land of fire. Here you can find filming taking place about ninjas back in the age of shinobi.

* * *

**Morning (11AM)**

"And this is the sculpture of the first hokage in his office, as a hokage he is responsible for-"

The wax figure of the first hokage can be seen sitting down on his chair; finishing paperwork. Next to him is his aide; a young lady holding a file of papers.

The entire hokage office that used to house all of the previous hokages during the shinobi age has been renovated to be one of the many tourist attraction in the village.

Outside the office diorama; the tourist guide has just finished her explanation and is now escorting the tourists towards a different location inside the building.

At that moment, a student from the land of stone took a picture of the hokage sculpture. Today, he's visiting a museum and has been snapping photos all over the village to show to his mom and dad back home. In the afternoon, he will be visiting the forest of death trip; part of the holiday package he signed up back in his hometown.

The photographer is a young man taking college this year in the land of Fire.

Speaking of his studies, he's in his second year and he's expected to write a thesis sooner or later which prompts him to more stress due to his lack of confidence to find a good topic, because of that, he decides to start early by searching for any scrap of information he can find in this foreign country.

For the holidays, he decides to do some travelling to famous places, who knows maybe he will be struck with inspiration with what he will be seeing. A week earlier, he found this brochure of an affordable travel package to konoha, The land of fire's cultural village and boom he made the decision to take it. What does he have to lose?

Scratching his left hand, he followed the other tourists as he checks his digital camera one last time before taking more pictures.

Inside his notebook, the word uchiha is circled under the title: Research assignment.

* * *

**Afternoon (12PM)**

Outside the hokage building, a filming of the upcoming historical epic movie about the sands invasion is taking place.

"And cut! " a bearded man with sunglasses shouted.

As of now, his film has just finished with an action sequence of two shinobis battling each other. The film is based on the famous battle that took place in the Shinobi age; specifically the attack from the sand. His actors playing the roles of important characters to the history shake hands with each other over today's hard work.

One of them dressed in konoha standard shinobi uniform mentioned to his friend; dressed in the sand country ninja uniform that he wants to invite him for this party he's hosting tonight for charity.

"OK people let's go on the next scene, I need Temari and Shikamaru get together scene and I want this to be over with today!" The director shouted at the crew.

"Sir you might want to see this…"

"What is it now?"

"Remember about their getting together news on TV? Yeah, they're breaking up again." He shoved the cover of konoha's celebrity magazine at the director's face.

"And this is why I really can't stand teenage actors. Always cause problems for me…"the director facepalmed; he could feel a migraine over this.

"Sir? When did you get that wicked looking tattoo at your wrist?" The intern asked.

the director glared at the intern; covering the tattoo from sight.

_**Scene Break**_

Not far from the movie ste; a pale looking man entered a pet shop.

The shopkeeper is an old lady; reading a newspaper. "Oh, they have new advertisements already?" She noticed the newspaper ads about the acupuncture shop down the street.

Uh Hello?"

"Uh? Ah, Misuki-kun!" the old lady greeted; only to gasp at the sight of a pale looking man entering her shop. "What happened?"

"Been working too hard." Misuki replied; his charming smile greeted the old shopkeeper. " I'm going to need more mice for today. lab experiments."

"Flattering me won't make me change the subject. you better get some rest you worked too hard to be a school teacher. My husband was one and I never seem him look that exhausted." The old lady scolded like his mother.

" I'll try."

"you don't try. you do. The Saito kid is causing you trouble again?" She referred the boy from the apartment she owned. As far as she's concerned, she spotted Misuki-kun coming in and out from her apartment.

"Saito? Nah he has nothing to do with this. Been grading a lot of the papers I forgot to sleep. All-nighters lately." He lied to the old lady; biting his lip in the process. "Besides, someone needs to feed sakura-chan or she'll eat me instead." he joked. " I need more mice this time."

"That evil serpent?" The old lady spat.

"C'mon she's not evil. She's a predator; it's part of who she is."

"Still don't feel right; having a snake here in konoha is a taboo. You know that."

"And again I will prove everyone wrong. I'll surpass this curse all of by myself you'll see."

"mark my words; that serpent is evil to all of us."

Meanwhile, a toad watched the entire spectacle from the inside of his glass tank. "Ribbit!"

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

At the end of the same row of shops where the pet store is located down the street, a young teenage girl can be seen bowing at someone .

Please come again!" A teenage girl with white pupils bowed at the customer leaving the premises of her grandmother's shop.

Today, business has been booming because a lot of people are coming to her grandmother's place as it provides an ancient family medicine akin to acupuncture for the customers.

Also, she was the one that suggested the new advertisment for her grandmother;s shop; though it was only a small section of the newspaper everyone's reading here in Konoha village.

Speaking of herself, she is an apprentice for the ancient family arts that is yet to be passed down to her.

Her brother however, has already learnt the gist of it recently by their grandmother and is expected to inherit the shop in the future. Though, she appreciates is that her brother does not misuse the knowledge their grandmother passed down to them on others; especially on his best friend.

Speaking of which-

" Saito You're not coming?" inside the shop, A young man with white pupils can be seen on the phone with someone. " Your parents ground you or something?" Right now, he's on the phone with his best friend from school;wanting to invite him to play a game of soccer on the field with other boys their age.

"I got some errands to deal with at the moment. Been busy lately."

" If you're this busy with a lot of free time; I hate to see you with your first job."

"Ha ha very funny. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Gotta go someone's calling me and he ain't happy." The receiver sighed as a voice can be heard from his side. "how about you? Receiving threat letters again today?"

"What about it?"

"Dude; sensei already knows. He even asked me after class whether you are being attacked or not."

The young boy with white pupils stared at the letter with no address attached to his hand. Using his free hand, he grabbed hold of the content; leaving the letter fall to the ground.

GET OUT FREAK

The boy blinked at the obvious malicious words on the piece of the folded paper in front of him. Truthfully, he would have been feeling that cold sensation at his spine if he hadn't been discriminated all his life for his pupiless eyes. J_ust the usual I hate you get out of my face remark. nothing new_. "Haven't receive one at all since last week. I guess they gave up." The boy lied. "Told you leaving them works." He flashed a fake grin.

"you sure?." the receiver nodded. "the last one sounded serious."

" They're are all bark and no talk. No threat. If they did, I'll kick their ass." He swung his free arm; imitating a hook punch. "Or my infamous family acupuncture trick; they can't get up for weeks!"

"Right. Right." The caller responded sarcastically. "Just make sure you get the right guy this time." The caller winced.

" You were staring at my sister." The boy glared at the phone.

* * *

**Nighttime**

Behind Konoha High, there is a forest where it was said that shinobis come and prqactice to hone their skills, especially throwing shurikens.

Current;y, this spot is being used by both servant assassin and his master for night practice.

The school guard? Currently sleeping on the job courtesy of the servant's doing such as knocking him out rather than killing him.

"Again." said assassin as tonight's training commenced in the middle of the woods behind the school building.

In front of him is his own master, a teenage boy old enough to be a skilled shinobi of his own right in his era. Instead, what he got is some lazy ass punk that has been failing his grades in school and having trouble with his homework.

"Sure, _master_." The master replied.

Sarcasm seems to the only thing that the boy excels at judging the number of times that he tends to make all of the time; increasing as he has to put up with his 'servant'. He rumbles as he picks up the kunai on the ground, purposely making it into a slow process to spit his own servant for ordering him to train this and train that every night ever since he appeared in his life.

_"Work hard,Saito-kun!" _an image of a girl with white pupils fill his thoughts in his head; remembering her soft sweet self that he just adores every time he goes to school. Ah, the normal life where has it gone on in his life?

_"Saito, You're not trying to hit on my sister are you?" _An image of the girl's older brother comes to mind. Just like his sister; he also has white pupils. In fact, the entire family looks alike with their eye condition.

Of course, since they are best friends, the younger sister is off limits.

Deep in his imagination, he can already see his friend use his family's signature acupuncture on him as punishment for defying the bro code. Not to mention their grandmother will probably have the same idea her grandson has...

"Master. Please refrain yourself from mixing training with your private life; your thoughts are distracting you from this exercise." The servant recognized a love-stricken person instantly.

Such knowledge has been useful to him when he was alive when he needed to complete his jobs so to speak; borderline on blackmailing people and using their affection to his advantage to make a killing. _Perhaps this Hyuuga girl can be useful but then again the command seals…..any emotional breakdown and he'll command me to commit suicide._

"Killjoy." the master picked up the last kunai on the ground, making his way towards behind the line that was crossed by his servant before the training regime begins.

The training itself is simple, throw the kunai at the centre spot that was carved by the servant before his training begins.

So far, he has been less than enthusiastic that complying with his servants orders to train for the war.

In other words, he's doing things half-heartedly. " Can we do that tree climbing this time? I've been doing this for days and I'm not even improving." He whined at his servant.

Said master flinched when he take one look at his loyal servant by his side for this upcoming war.

**_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_**

Two figures (or one person) can be seen entering an apartment after harsh training in the woods behind school property.

As the young boy in school uniform entered his house, he made his way into his room.

_"Well Assassin, I'm hope you'_re happy we went scouting tonight because I don't why? Thanks to you I'm wasting my precious study time!" _Plus I miss my chance to show off at today's soccer match! and impress the girl I like! _The young boy grumbled, yelling at his own servant for making him walk around late in the night scouting for any potential threats.

The worst part of all is that he's being taught by the said servant about how to do "simple things" such as throwing shurikens at trees repeatedly like some demented whackjob. if anyone caught him doing that; they will send him to the hospital.

"Master, we are at war." The servant answered. "We have no time or the opportunity to wait until a new master appears before us and challenge me to a fight."

"Does this have to with your servant class again? Cause that excuse is getting old **quick**." The boy hissed the last word with such annoyance as his past interaction with his servant taught him that he summoned the weakest servant in terms of combat.

"Assassin class servants work in the shadows master. When I was alive, I was involved with secret missions for the village's peace."

"What does training me have the do with it?"

"Our outings at night are to train you for the war."

In other words, you're pathetic for a servant." The master remarked, only to realize his mistake as he claps his mouth shut. _I'm dead..._

"I did not say that I am weak master." Assassin glared at his master. "But I am summoned as an assassin class servant thus my skills are more attuned to stealth and assassinations. As a master of this ninja world, you have chosen the perfect servant by your side. "

"Just like any shinobi then….." the master summarized. "What difference does it make? you're more quiet than the rest?"

The statement caught assassin's attention as he can be seen having an amused smirk on his face. "Master, you'll be surprised at how many types of ninjas are in this world."

"Oh I'm sure of it Assassin." The master mocked. "What makes you so different from the rest? I don't think being quiet works if you're the best among the best."

"As a shinobi, I served my village. Perhaps, I'm well known for the _mysteries _surrounding my legend in this modern day." The servant stated. "You are aware that not all parts of our world's history are discovered?"

"Yeah…Sure whatever you say Assassin. If you excuse me I got homework to do, Iruka-sensei will kill me if I don't get this done!" Assassin's master sat down on at his study table in his room as he rummaged his school bag to take out papers from it.

"Why didn't you finish them earlier?" Assassin asked.

The master nearly choked at the statement. "Well...I was busy."

"Busy loitering around." Assassin answered. " This is becoming a bad habit for you. Fix the problem."

"Hey! you're the one who caused it!"

"How it is my fault?" The assassin asked.

"You wanted me to train and-" The master answered; only to stumble. " I didn't have time to finish my homework if you keep popping in and tell me to train!"

"That's an excuse; not a reason." Assassin scolded.

"J-just leave me alone OK!" The boy answered. " Go read a book or something Assassin. I don't want any disturbances while I study." He took out his trusty pen from his pencil case and began to write on his exercise book.

"As you command.": Assassin obeyed.

The servant sat down on the master's bed. As he sat down, he noticed how soft the mattress is; snorting that his sleeping arrangements back when he was alive is more comfortable than this modern contraption they call a bed.

The master's ears twitched when he heard the sound that someone is sitting on his bed; only to just ignore it since his servant is not doing anything wrong.

"What's this?" Assassin noticed a book next to him on the master's bed. _Typical, Leaving his belongings all over the place_. the servant sighed.

What the servant did not expect on the other hand, is the book's title.

_The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Ninja._

. He flipped through the pages of his master's literature book used in his school. _To think that Jiraiya-sama's work lasts for centuries, it's astounding to see that it became prized in this modern world…._

At the first section; there is an old small portrait of the sannin himself; his face is just like how assasin remembered him to be before he perished under the hands of Akatsuki according to his trusted informant back when he was alive.

_Dedicated to my student_

He nearly rolled his eyes, remembering all the shenanigans the sannin's student always cause in the village.

Who was it again?

Minato wasn't it?or Hatake Kakashi?

Ah. Uzumaki Naruto. _No need to worry about him for this war. _

If he's not mistaken, the deceased Sannin's _other _work is more popular among the masses especially to Hatake Kakashi as he sometimes saw the son of the White Fang bringing the book along with him everywhere he goes including while training with Kyuubi brat, his murderer and the Haruno girl many many years ago.

The servant flipped through more pages; uninterested with the content until he reached the last chapter of the book. From what remembered, this was the plot twist of the story where a shinobi decided to end the cycle of blood and vengeance.

_Bunch of fairy-tales. _Assassin thought to himself.

"Give that back will you!" Assassin's master on the other hand, snatches the book from his servant's hand and goes back to his study table. " Who told you to go through my stuff!"

"That is very rude, master." Assassin frowned. "Back in my day, young people like you will be punished; beaten for such disrespect, your parents are a pair of imbeciles for not teaching you any manners-

"Not now, assassin!" The young master interrupted. "Thanks to our late nights looking for servants and masters, I haven't completed my literature report for tomorrow."

"Then, that is your own fault for not managing your time properly. A shinobi should never be this irresponsible for time management. Every second counts in our profession."

"And I'm not a shinobi."

"You are a descendant of one; a great shinobi and you inherit his bloodline!" Yelling at his master feels like back in the old days where The servant would argue with the late third hokage about their methods to protect the village.

For the servant, time has not done anything to make him being less envious towards the late hokage despite their love for the village.

"Not this again, assassin. We've been over this. Yes, perhaps my ancestors are shinobi and I have chakra inside me but I'm not a ninja!" the master groaned in frustration.

"That doesn't excuse you for your responsibilities, master. Your family is a long lineage of a shinobi family. I will be damned if I let you just besmirch the name of that bloodline!" Assassin shouted in anger; his master is making his blood boil.

From the servant's point of view, his master look exactly like Hiruzen during his younger days. _Stubborn just like his ancestor; Just as stubborn as you Hiruzen. _

" ….Assassin, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Until you realize that you must uphold your pride."

"Sure whatever, Let me finish my work first."

"Of course; don't let me stop you from your studies." the servant complied.

"Assassin we'll be taking a break from scouting for enemies from now on. You'll be guarding the house tonight."

"As you wish master." Assassin bowed. He vanished in thin air afterwards.

As for the master, he's glaring at the same spot his servant was there just now. "Learn the basics first he says, why can't you teach me something like that!" He angrily gets back to his work on the table. "Never mind him, just need to concentrate….." He yawned as he immerses himself in his homework, cursing his servant for these late night outings and training he thought sarcastically in his own mind. _Training to be the greatest shinobi that ever lived, he say. Train harder he say, well what does he know? I bet he doesn't have mathematics to break his head with!_

At the same time, somewhere away from the confinement of Konoha, especially at the naruto Bridge; a battle struck as blood spills and screams fill the air with fear.

* * *

**The Battle (Nighttime) **

Nobody knows why this bridge has a name. The Great Naruto bridge has been named that way for generations without an explanation from anything in history that supports the fact that this naruto person has ever visited this place.

As far as anyone is concerned; the only person that fits the name Naruto is a fictional character from the The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy shinobi novel written by Sannin Jiraiya.

"Hah, old man, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here in a place like this." The master of Saber casually greet the old man in a black suit along with his men, armed with guns, heck, the fat one with black sunglasses in this hazy condition has just placed his gun into its holster hidden inside his suit.

"Thought you'll be here." The old man smirked. He lights his cigar for a smoke as today, he gets to do what he does best; taking out the person that claims that he can pay his humongous debt in a week.

"Yeah about that..." He took out what appears to be his bankbook and flipped it open. " I went to the bank earlier today and you know what I see? Zero. Nadah. nothing. No money at all."

The bank book he hold in his hands showed that he has nothing in his bank account at all. In fact, the money he withdrawn was just a few week ago.

"KInda spent all my cash looking for someone and getting materials for something." he scratched the back of his head like a child caught stealing the cookies from the cookie jar.

"Don't worry; you can pay in another way." The old man signalled his two goons to come and catch the crazy guy owing them money. " There's a black market for body parts; hope you don't mind we take some of your body parts. Why stop there? I say all of it." His golden tooth flashed.

"Well Saber; do your thing." Saber's master commanded the servant in a very casual manner.

" Eh? "The fat man blinked.

On that same bridge, something or someone appeared.

"Yes master." Saber gripped the giant sword on his back with his right hand, his sword ready to take lives for the safety of his master and hopefully other servants and their masters for this war. If his master is proven to be no different than his previous master back when he was alive; wee let's just say that he'll do something about it.

In an instant, his servant vanished from thin air only to reappear again behind the men in suit, his sword cleaving the poor soul into two.

Gunshots can be heard towards the assailant only to be futile as he reappears again behind his attacker, grabbing his neck and using him as a shield to cover himself from the second attacker.

The servant cleaved his hostage, dashing towards the second attacker; covered in blood.

Bullets seem to never hit the target as he successfully stabs the gunslinger with his giant sword. No screams were heard as the battle ends briefly.

Meanwhile, the master clapped his hands as loud as possible; smiling at the performance of his servant Saber. So long it has been him that is running away from these bloodsuckers; demanding more money on him while increasing his interests. Now, it's time for a counterattack and to gain more profit the moment he wins this war.

"OK that was just like a silent movie; no screams at all? Come one at least scream like a girl before you die- Hey what's the big idea!" What caught his attention is the blinding light blinding his eyes; his hand cover his eyes as he could've sworn he saw vehicle in the midst.

He was right, There is a car hiding in the midst, these men were supposed to be the backup plan just in case something goes wrong in this plan. Right now, their fear became true as they face this this assassin or mercenary that can kill people as he disappear in the mist.

The driver; frightened by what he saw briefly in the mist, decided that it was time get out of this place. His fear intensifies when his partner screams at his ear that the man saw them and vanished.

Saber's gigantic sword appears in front of them and shattering the glass at the same time, the angle suggest that he's on top of the vehicle, stabbing the driver.

Out of panic, the passenger fired blindly blindly with his gun in front of him only to find himself thwarted by the airbag and the loud "pop" sound as the sword pierces right through it.

The car, now losing its driver; head towards the side of the road as it plunges towards the sea. The passenger on the other hand, finds himself screaming shamelessly like a little girl before clutching his heart from all of the anxiety that happened.

Saber's master walk slowly toward the scene; his grin never left his face as he finds himself amused by what he saw as if he's watching movie on television. "OK that was just cliché but really that was awesome Saber! You really outdid yourself this time!" He laughed at the scene before him. "I mean really that was just AWESOME! Just like in a movie! Saber? You there?"

"You called, master?" Saber appears beside him like a ghost.

"Eek! There you are!" Saber's master dusts himself; looking embarrassed for screeching like a little girl the moment his servants appears next to him, "Well, a job well done! Well done indeed! Come on let's get out of here before the cops arrive!"

"Yes master." Saber obeyed.

And with that Servants Saber brought the both of them to safety as he makes his way towads the end of the bridge; His destination is that small village that reminded him so much back when he was alive as the both of them literally vanished from the crime scene that has just occurred minutes ago.

"Can we at least go rid of the rest of these loan sharks? Cause I don't think they'll just let us off the hook." Saber's master begged like a small child. To add effect, he tried to use the puppy dog eyes on his own servant.

Said servant stared at his master; blinked is the better word as he has never encountered something like this before. Whether the master is being sarcastic or not, the servant simply can't tell.

**Author's note**

**Read and Review!**

**Oh, and Special thanks to Chronodekar for helping me with this! Seriously you helped me a lot for this!**


End file.
